monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ranger khezu
this is my 1st page ive done (in my whole life) so if its rubbish please tell me give me some tips and well etc etc. i am called ranger but i use longswords and well thanks for the tips Welcome Hey welcome to the site. You might want to post what games you have and what armour etc. So, to get a conversation going, how far are you in your game? Cpt. Craz 04:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki You're new it seems, for that reason, hello. If you need help with the HTML formatting or in the game go ahead and visit our talk pages. Most likely we can help. Artemis Paradox 20:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) raven,raven,raven if your wondering why there are 3 peaople called raven in our clan that is because there are 3 brothers who all called there characters raven. clan? if you want to join my clan just ask even if you can't go online you can join. armor and weapons blademaster armor: full basarios,full khezu,full conga,full vespoid,full hermitaur,full cephalos,full oblituary, etc etc. full velociprey,full ioprey,full giaprey gunner: full conga,full khezu,full vespoid,full velociprey,full ioprey,full giaprey,full battle etc etc. my prefered weapon is a hammer,my best hammer is the bull tusk hammer,my second favourite weapon id a longsword e.d eager cleaver.my favourite gunner wepeon is a bow as they are fast and have elemental attacks and you don't have to load. >( You never answered my question! i was the first person to leave a comment on here. Cpt. Craz 23:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) hr and elder level... oh lol sorry im hr1 and im on 4* elder. anything else? games i have monster hunter freedom 2,ghost rider,field commander,sid miers pirates,warhammer 40,000 squad command,star wars battlefront 2(lol i only bought it cuz i had money),star wars renegade squadron(it came with battlefront 2),sims 2 castaway(boring) and some others bows should i get queenblaster 1 as it would be the bow with the most raw power i can get but is it really that good,as i have other bows such as:kut ku stave 2,hunters power bow 1,blango fur bow 2,sonicbow 1,wild bow 2(will be 3 very soon)and im getting a daimyo warbow its just i sold loads of my mats for money so i need to farm hermitaurs for a while. lol I was talking about monster hunter games bows I like my prominence bow right now but its takes alot of materials. Cpt. Craz 22:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) games... lol sorry i only have monster hunter freedom 2 on my psp and im not sure about a prominence bow cuz i ain't killed a ratholos yet and... hr2 lol yay Go for it Aww cmon you can take 'em. Rathalos are easy (at least for me) but then again i do have sweet stuff:) and btw im hunter ranking 6 YAY! Cpt. Craz 05:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ill try hr6 nice,ill try and kill it cuz ive killed rathians before there easy but i haven't tried with a ratholos in a while cuz they fly around too much lol rathian armor btw u no the giant pic i posted of the guy with queen blaster what armor is he wearing cus i think its rathian but the rathian armor on the list thing i have looks nothing like that? clan welcome to the clan guys gauntlet long black hair, always carrys a bow and throwing knifes, tall and agile, loner, helpful when the need arises, name:dario, rathian armor, queen blaster,or dragon bow earth, male, rides on the back of a popo, #*-_BANE_-*# Female long, tied red hair medium length, fit, agile, extrememly strong yet not overly muscular, hunts well alone but has more fun as a group, reliable, strategist, Tigrex armor. Group scout, Onslaught Hammer, tamed a tigrex, uses it to travel. tigrex yay i killed tigrex lol i used hermitaur armor and an imperial gunlance the main skill i had was just 20+ defence and guard+1.if you want any tips or anything just ask Clan Hey Ranger, Id like to join the clan--Tenchberry 19:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) tenchberry sure u can join ill add u now =] btw if u didn't no its mainly offline armors erm just writing this to say that ive got full tigrex , full kirin , and thunderlance and kirin bolt+ aiming i sprained my wrist and now i cam't aim to save my life, its nearly impossivle to kill something with a bow now before i could aim easily but i can't aim to save my life... ...(this is bad cuz i use a bow for like everything its my favourite wep) HH should i get a hunting horn? necro hatake can go to hell. p.s hope you die slowly Its Fata Yeah, ill leave you one aswell XD btw, i'll join your clan if you join mine, eh? if you've read my clan page btw, you can go staright to the same level as me (destroyer*) lolololololololololololololol... WARNING: THIS COMMENT MAY CONTAIN, DINNER-PIE!!! Also, when you've finished a comment, leave your name with the four tidles (~~ ~~) without the spaces inbetween. Your new friend XD Fatalis-600 17:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) oh, and yeah, leave a comment on my disscussion for my clan page plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. :) Hunter Name BTW, forgot to say, my hunter name is Save 1: Dark Spirit Save 2: Alex Save 3: Raging Fyre Above message ^^^^^ BTW, the above message by me-Fatalis-600 17:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) and all my people o my saves are HR6 :) Fatalis-600 17:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) wow thats a lotta stuff well yeah sure ill join your clan and you can join mine but... i can't go online... =( life sucks lol and i don't think i can download the game save as my psp usb cable broke =[ armor update i figured i should update we armor and weps so here you go full tigrex blademaster full tigrex gunner full kirin blademaster full monoblos s blademaster full blango blademaster full battle armor u gunner full hermiataur s blademaster full shinobi (moon) blademaster/gunner these are my main armors. weapons conga power bow 1 devil slicer kirin bolt ultimas kirin lance scissor gunlance hurricane jade tempest (fully upgraded) monoblos scythe wyvern blade blood onslaught hammer sanctioned gunhammer sandmans spike reven tessen (will be wolf tessen soon) i probaly missed a lot of stuff out on there but still there my main weps pictures! of me! Video:Dido - White Flag - Lyrics|my happy song that makes me sad in a happy way.... annoyed redwing? lol Video:Queen-We Will Rock You|does it get any better than this (yes gravios will rock me hell it is a dam rock)